Keluarga Berantakan (Hiatus)
by Lovara
Summary: Segudang tingkah absurd sebuah keluarga yang berantakan. Gak jelas siapa bapaknya. Gak jelas juga kenapa marga mereka beda semua. Yaoi. Kristao. Hunhan. Sulay. Kaisoo. Chanbaek. Chenmin. With Joy and Sunny.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Suasana mendung terik-terik gelap tak jelas mengawali kisah keluarga yang sangat di elu-elukan oleh kalangan banci-banci pinggiran jalan setapak di salah satu gang di tengah hutan belantara.

Sebuah gubuk bertingkat dengan kemewahan di sana-sini menjadi latar tempat utama kisah ini. Di taman depan gubuk yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga bangkai itu, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan pakaian yang sungguh aduh.

Atasan kemeja putih dengan noda merah di bagian perut yang sungguh kebesaran di tubuh kecil nya. Dengan bawahan sebuah _hot pants_ berwarna merah terang yang hanya berfungsi menutup bagian anu nya dan tidak terlihat benjolan sedikit pun.

Dia itu laki bukan sih?

"Kyung! Buangin sampah ini _dong_!"

Seorang gadis dengan daster _pink nge-jreng_ di tambah surai acak-acakan _naudzubillah_. Menenteng dua buah kantung plastik hitam besar di kedua tangan nya. Dengan tidak lupa mulut nya menguap dengan amat teramat lebar. Bahkan salah satu bunga bangkai di taman yang tengah di siram oleh air peceran itu hampir terisap oleh mulutnya.

"Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Tidak."

"Ha?"

"Aku lagi merem nih!"

"Kurang didik!"

Lelaki pendek yang biasa di panggil Kyungsoo oleh pak lurah itu kembali menyiram bunga-bunga kesayangan ibu mereka.

Dan gadis tadi menggeram marah, hampir mirip gorilla yang ada di taman bunga.

"Kyung! Denger orang ngomong ga sih!"

"Enggak."

"Kok bisa jawab, _nyet_!"

"Suka hati bidadari, _dong_!"

"Anak monyet!"

Syuuuuuut

Pluk

"Adoh!"

"Joyi! Apa kamu bilang barusan ha!"

"Mampus gua."

"Mampus lu!"

.

..

...

..

.

Donghae?

Suasana kelam mampir di ruang tamu keluarga berantakan ini. Lima orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu duduk di posisi masing-masing. Dengan gaya masing-masing juga pastinya.

"Mamah masih marah?"

"Diem!"

Joy manjuin muncung nya sejauh yang dia bisa. Berharap Mamah pendek nya yng kini tengah baca majalah bobo itu bisa liat muncung nya.

"Kalau Joy diem apa guna nya mulut di ciptakan, mah!"

"Buat mu ga ada gunanya."

Ketiga pria dengan style berbeda-beda itu hanya menolehkan kepala nya kesana kemari, mengikuti urutan siapa-siapa yang berbicara.

Masih dengan majalah bobo yang telah berwarna coklat-coklat jorok itu, Sunny– sapaan akrab yang ga biasa orang panggil, mengorek hidungnya dalam-dalam.

"Mah, maafin Joyi aja _deh_."

Salah satu dari ketiga pria yang memiliki kulit super duper putih _naudzubillah_ itu bersuara. Sambil memainkan ponsel jenius seukuran korek api miliknya.

"Kak Hun yang paling mengerti!"

Dan gadis bernama Joy itu menatap 'bling-bling' ke arah kakak termuda nya itu.

"Apa sih! Jangan lihat seperti itu _dong_! Serem!"

"Nyet."

"Bilang sekali lagi!"

"Ampun, mah! Udah kenapa, mah! Naruto udah mau main nih!"

Salah satu lelaki lain yang tengah memakai kuteks di kesepuluh jari kaki nya menoleh cepat ke arah Joy.

"Lu mau lihat Naruto?"

"Iya! Kenapa why!?"

"Ga bisa! Aku mau lihat Boy!"

"Boy siapa, nak?"

"Kak Zi di panggil nak. Aku ga pernah."

"Diem, deh."

Dan Joy udah manyum 50 km panjang bibirnya.

"Boy siapa sih, Zi?"

Kyungsoo yang lagi selfi pake ponsel super jenius nya dengan gambar rambutan separuh di case belakang ponselnya bertanya ga minat pada Zitao.

"Sinetron Anak Jalanan. Masa ga tau?"

Kyungsoo di bantu Sehun, di tambah Joy geleng kanan kiri kompak.

"Aduh norak sih! Kan Donghae SJ main di film itu! Ga uptodate sih!"

"Ha? Donghae SJ? Serius?"

Kyungsoo udah buang ponsel super jenius nya hingga menatap dinding, dan dinding tersebut keropos hingga batu batanya.

"Seriusan! Itu beneran si Donghae tampan 'kok. Coba aja liat."

Sehun berisiatif mengambil remote televisi yang memiliki panjang 20 km itu. Aduh.

 **Pik**

Dan hiduplah telepisi berukuran 45 inc di ruangan santai itu.

"Ah! Tuh kan udah main! Aawww Donghae-oppa, saranghae lope muah muah."

Zitao berteriak girang sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan melayang pada telepisi. Dan semua hanya diam. Kemudian Kyungsoo bergerak ke hadapan Zitao.

"ITU BUKAN DONGHAE, OGEB! ITU ARIEL NOAH! KYAAAA."

Dziiiing

.

..

...

..

.

Papah Baru

"JOYI!"

"Anjrit."

Joy keluar kamar dengan baju putih panjang sampe ke seret-seret, rambut di gerbang, dan melayang. Itu Joy apa bik kunti sih?

"JOYI CEPETAN KEBURU HABIS AIR MINERALNYA."

"Iya ini lagi OTW! Berisik banget sih!."

Joy langsung menuju meja makan yang panjang nya sepanjang masa. Duh.

Di sana ada ketiga kakak nya. Sedang duduk berhadapan dengan mulut yang masih-masing ngunyah kacang atom.

"Apaan sih. Mana mamah?"

Joy langsung nangkring di sebelah Sehun yang masih ngunyah sambil mainin ponsel jenius korek api nya.

"Mamah lagi keluar. Katanya mau kencan.."

"Kencan?"

"Iya, sama Papah baru."

Joy yang baru saja akan mencomot piscok yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Serius?"

"Lu kira kita becanda?"

Kali ini Zitao yang jawab sambil ngupil. Kemudian mencomot kacang atom di baskom kaca di sebelah piscok di meja, dengan tangan yang sama buat ngupil.

Plak

"Aduh, Joyi!"

"Jorok, nyet. Ga di ajarin bersih-bersih apa."

"Diem lu."

Joy langsung ngambil dua buah piscok dengan kedua tangan nya. Kemudian memakan nya bergantian. Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-bawah. Eh.

"Ga usah norak, ogeb."

"Diem."

Brak

"Panda jelek!"

"Apa lu! Dasar upil!"

"Diem deh kalian bedua. Suara bagus kagak. Berantem lagi."

Dan Zitao hanya diam melihat Joy yang udah melet-melet kayak orang ga waras. Aslinya memang enggak waras.

"Btw nih kak yah, kalian mau nya Papah baru kita yang kayak gimana sih?"

"Yang pasti punya hidung yang ga mancung ke dalam kayak hidung lu."

"Nyet."

Sehun hanya angkat bahu nya ga peduli.

"Aku merasa kita butuh Papah yang setrong deh."

"Kenapa gitu, Kyung-ge?"

"Ya jelas aja gitu, kita butuh seseorang yang setrong buat misahin kita-kita kalau lagi berantem."

"Mamah kurang setrong apa coba, hyung?"

Kali ini Sehun yang nyahut.

"Iye, muka kayak macan gitu kalau lagi marah."

"Aku kaduin Mamah baru tau rasa lu, Upil."

"Lu sirik amat sih sama gua, Panda Jelek!"

"Dih mitamit sirih sama lu. Masih cantikan juga gua kemana-mana."

"Nyet."

Kyungsoo cuma diem terus gelengin kepala.

"Aku mau punya Papah yang ganteng, tegep badan nya, terus kaya raya, punya mobil ga cuma 10, terus suka telanjang dada kalau di rumah. Adoh mamah. Mimisan dedek, Mah."

Ketiga lelaki disana cuma liatin adik bungsu mereka. Joy yang ngerasa di liatin langsung pasang muka garang.

"Apaan liat-liat!"

"Enggak ada. Btw bagus juga omongan lu."

Sehun nyahut, kemudian lanjut ngetik sms sama gebetan nya yang lagi di ujung kulon sana. Sms-an sama badak bercula?

"Pokoknya Papah baru kita itu harus se-level atau harus diatas level nya Siwon Suju."

"Ntar Mamah bawa calon Papah yang kaya raya, langsung lu serong aja."

Zitao pasang mata laser.

"Udah pada diem! Penting Papah baru itu ga belok kayak kita bertiga."

.

..

...

..

.

• Tetangga Baru.

Pulang sekolah Joy langsung masuk kamar. Katanya dia pengen namatin komik paman Gober yang dia pinjem dari temennya.

"Joyyy~"

Suara cempreng Sunny kedengeran sampe kompleks sebelah.

"Aduh. Firasat nih."

"Apaan, Mah?!"

"Sini turun bentar!"

"Nanggung Mah, ntar aja ya!"

"TURUN SEKARANG ATO MAMAH CORET NAMA KAMU DARI KK?!"

Gak sampe 3 detik, Joy udah didepan mamahnya. Ia masang senyum sejuta watt.

"Iya Mah, kenapa?"

"Ini kasihin ke tetangga depan rumah kita"

Kata Sunny sambil nyerahin rantang isi semur terong.

"Emang depan rumah udah ada penghuninya?"

"Udah. Tadi pagi mereka baru pindah. Buruan sana, ntar keburu kakak-kakak mu pulang"

Demi kelangsungan namanya, Joy akhirnya pergi ke tetangga depan rumah mereka.

"Widihhh... tamannya bagus banget, gak kayak taman bunga punya mamah"

Joy ngeliatin taman bunga didepannya. Ia jongkok buat ngeliatin bunga apa aja yang ada disana.

"What the—kok isinya bunga kertas semua? Mana kertasnya uang dollar?!"

Setelah diperhatiin, semua bunga disana emang bunga kertas. Kertasnya juga ngga biasa, pake uang kertas dollar.

Tok...tok...

Daripada pusing mikirin bunga, Joy lebih milih buat cepet-cepet ketemu sama yang punya rumah.

"Siapa yaaa~"

Sebuah suara nan merdu dan renyah terdengar oleh Joy.

"Aduhai suaranya merdu gitu, gimana orangnya?"

Joy buru-buru rapiin daster butut doraemonnya.

Cklek...

Pintu dibuka. Muncul sosok poci teh *salah*. Muncul sesosok cowok tinggi, putih, muka unyu pake apron gambar unicorn ungu.

"Siapa?"

Joy yang kena panah asmara cum bisa melongo ngeliatin itu cowok kece.

"Haloo~? Kamu siapa?"

Joy masih melongo.

"Ada siapa, Xing?!"

Sekarang keluar lagi cowok pend—tinggi semampai tapi senyumannya tinggi selangit.

"Nggak tau Myun~ Icing tanyain dia diem aja~"

Cowok pend—tinggi semampai yang dipanggil Myun itu ngeliatin Joy yang lagi melongo.

"Mungkin rakjel dikompleks ini. Kasih aja uang kita sekoper yang buat ganjelan rak sepatu"

Dikatain rakjel, Joy langsung sadar.

"Untung cakep nih orang" batin Joy.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya si unyu yang dipanggil Yixing itu.

"Ini ada semur terong dari mamah. Rumah ku yang didepan itu"

Yixing nerima rantang isi semur terong dari Joy.

"Wah~ makasih ya. Bilangin sama mamahnya ntar malem kita bakalan main kerumah"

Yixing senyum 1 watt. Joy terkapar kena serangan jantung.

.

..

...

..

.

Tiga cowok yang beda itu ngeliatin adek bungsu mereka jijik. Sehabis pulang dari rumah Yixing, Joy gak pernah mingkem mulutnya. Senyam-senyum mulu. Tao yang biasa ribut sama Joy aja langsung mikir buat ngajak berantem, takutnya ntar dia ketularan sarapnya.

"Dia kenapa?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya penasaran.

"Kesurupan hantu kali, Hyung"

"Mana ada iblis kesurupan hantu"

Sehun sekali ngomong langsung nusuk sampe belakang.

Ngerasa dijadiin bahan obrolan sama kakak-kakaknya, akhirnya Joy menatap ketiga kakaknya.

"Apaan sih?! Tau deh orang kece selalu jadi bahan omongan"

Kata Joy sambil kibasin rambutnya yang sebulan gak dikeramas.

"Upil onta ga usah kepedean deh,"

"Kak, tau gak tetangga depan rumah cakep sama bening banget sumpah,"

Joy milih buat gak ngeladenin omongan Tao.

"Serius?!"

Kyungsoo langsung semangat kalo ada yang ngomongin cakep sama bening.

"Beneran. Yang satu tinggi putih unyu, yang satu agak pend—kurang tinggi tapi cakep banget~"

"Mereka berdua kan udah nikah."

Satu omongan Sehun bikin dunia bling-bling Joy jadi suram.

"APAAA?!"

"JOYI! GAK USAH BERISIK. MAMAH LAGI BOBOK CANTIK"

"Mampus."

"Ta—tapi beneran mereka udah nikah?"

Sehun nutup buku yang ia baca. Buku telepon yellow pages.

"Namanya Yixing sama Junmyeon kan?

Joy ngangguk.

"Jadi—jadi, jodohku Yixing udah punya suami?!"

"TIDDAAAKKKKK..."

.

..

...

..

.

 _ **Ehem. Gini. Ini sebenernya FF kolab sama anak kesayangan *hoax* Xinggurl. Ide FF nya keluar dari chat BBM kita yang nggak pernah bener. Tenang aja ini FF masih seratuspersen YAOI/HVMV. Buat yang digrup BBM mungkin udah gak asing sama keluarga berantakan ini karna kita (Gue sama Xinggurl) sering ngerusuh digrup.**_

 _ **Jadi, kalo mau lanjut FF nya silahkan review yang banyak, biar kita berdua semangat buat bikin lagi.**_

 _ **Salam olahraga,**_


	2. Chapter 2

"JOYI BANGUN!"

Mamah Sunny berteriak 10k oktaf ketika dilihatnya jam dinding dengan bentuk titik air hujan itu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam –bukan! 11 pagi maksudnya.

Tak mendapat balasan, sekali lagi diva ibu-ibu kompleks itu berteriak sekali lagi.

"JOYI! DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK GA BANGUN, KERTAS BUKU KAMU MAMAH BAKAR!"

 **BRUGH**

Dan mamah Sunny tertawa setan mendengar suara seperti nangka busuk jatuh itu.

Beralih ke nangka busuk –ehh Joy maksudnya. Si gadis jelita pemakan kembang tujuh rupa itu kini terlihat mengelus pantat _sexy_ –ini kata Joy– yang beberapa detik lalu telah menemui sang kekasih hatinya –lantai keramik.

Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari sambil jari mengupil, kemudian di jilat. Euuuwh.

 **Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**

Itu suara getaran hape androit Joy. Dilihatnya hape kesayangannya itu ada di meja dapur –bukan. Di meja nakas maksudnya.

Teramat malas, bukannya bangkit berdiri, Joy malah me– _ngesot_ dilantai. Baju putih panjang yang tengah dikenakannya itu menyeret-nyeret di lantai.

'Lumayan sekalian nge–pel lantai.'

Itu pikir Joy. Ketika sudah sampai di meja nakas, tangan kanan Joy meraih ranjangnya untuk sebagai pegangan si gadis bertubuh bongso-er–langsing itu untuk bangkit. Masih sedikit tubuhnya terangkat, terdengar lagi teriakan.

"JOYI!"

 **BRUAAAK**

Kepala Joy membentursalah satu laci meja nakasnya karena kaget, yang sayang sekali tengah terbuka itu. Kemudian–

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

–keluarlah darah segar berwarna merah jingga kuning hijau bir–salah! Merah pekat maksudnya.

Dan detik itu juga Joy tergeletak dilantai. Pingsan. Hingga besok, besok, besok, dan besok, sampai pangeran Yi Shuai menjemput sang jelita yang sudah sangat lama menunggu untuk– _salah cerita, nyet!_

Lupakan.

.

..

...

...

..

.

Suara sendok-garpu-pisau yang beradu dengan piring berbahan kaleng itu menjadi _backsound_ indah suasana ruang makan keluarga aneh itu.

Zitao sedari tadi melihat ngeri kearah Joy yang memakan sarapannya dengan bringas.

Bukan. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang jadi perhatian Zitao. Karena memang begitulah dia selalu kalau makan.

Tapi selembar daun talas –bukan astaga! Selembar kain nyempil di salah satu lubang hidung Joy. Dengan beberapa bercak darah tercecer di kain itu.

Karena takut mati penasaran, Zitao pun bertanya.

"Heh, hidung lu kenapa?"

"Diem."

Zitao naik pitam. Terlihat perempatan merah muncul di dahinya.

 **Braak**

"Eh, upil dinosayurus. Ditanya baik-baik juga!"

Dan Joy langsung menatap Zitao dengan laser tak kasat mata miliknya, dan dibalas hal yang sama.

"Udah ahh. Masih pagi juga. Makan dulu aja, anak-anak mamah."

Sunny tak menoleh saat berucap itu, dan tentu saja membuat kedua insan pembuat ribut nomor satu itu langsung kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Joyi ntar siram bunga."

Sunnny berucap tanpa menoleh pada Joy, yang kini menatap kaget kearah sang mamah.

"Astaga ya Tuhan. Apa salah anak mu yang cantik jelita ini."

"Diem."

Dan Joy cuma diem makan sarapannya.

"Sehun udah selesai."

"Kyung juga selesai."

"Mamah juga."

"Dan sayangnya aku udah kenyang banget."

Joy yang baru memasukkan potongan daging kambing kedalam mulutnya yang masih terlihat sebagian masih diluar mulutnya, menoleh ke kanan-depan-kiri. Dan mengerjabkan matanya ketika semua arah pandangan anggota keluarganya tertuju padanya.

"Itu artinya..."

Sehun berujar sepotong sembari tersenyum menawan, yang selama sepersekian detik membuat Joy terpana. Namun langsung jatuh ketika mendengar Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapan Sehun.

"Pagi ini.."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo juga ikut berujar sepotong, membuat Joy menelan ludah cepat. Joy dengan cepat menoleh kearah Zitao yang tengah melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Giliran elu cuci piring!"

 **Uhuk!**

Joy langsung tersedak liur sendiri. Potongan daging kambing yang tadinya akan di kunyah olehnya, kini sudah teronggok sedih di meja.

"A–Apa!?"

"Hoaaam. Sudah yah, mamah mau tidur. Ppai~"

Joy cuma bisa diem lihat sang mamah sudah berjalan dari meja makan, diikuti Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang ikut berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Joy.

Kemudian Joy dengan cepat menoleh ke hadapannya dimana ada Zitao yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dengan senyum miring.

"Selamat bekerja, adik tersayang. Ppai~~"

Sekali lagi Joy hanya diam melihat Zitao yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Kedua tangan Joy terkepal erat kemudian–

 **Braaaaak**

"DASAR! KELUARGA MACAM APA INI!"

–Joy menangis sambil berguling-guling dilantai. Karena merasakan sakit di kedua tangannya yang baru saja memukul meja dengan kekuatan tenaga dalam.

#prayformeja ehh, salah. #prayforjoyi

.

..

...

...

..

.

Joy menguap lebar saat berada di depan pintu, dengan tambahan geraman malas Membuat seorang tukang koran langganan mamahnya lari terbirit karena dikira ada seekor gorilla mengamuk. Hmm.

Si bungsu itu menoleh kesana kemari ketika sudah berada di taman bermain– ehh maksudnya taman bunga milik mamahnya. Mencari selang yang biasanya tergeletak sembarangan dimana-mana.

Ketika mendapat apa yang dicari, Joy langsung menuju arah selang itu dan menarik ujung nya. Tidak lupa memutar kran terlebih dahulu –supaya air peceran–nya bisa lancar keluar. Hmm. Dan kemudian berjalan menuju bunga-bunga-an milik mamah nya dengan malas.

Merasa sudah ada aliran air di selang yang di pegang, kemudian diarahkan selang itu pada salah satu bunga milik mamah nya. Kemudian Joy diam menunggu.

Setengah tahun menunggu –ehh setengah menit menunggu tidak ada yang keluar, bahkan setitik bak _raind drop_ pun tidak keluar.

"Mungkin _rain drop_ sedang bermain bersama _frosty_ dan _nimbus_ ke hutan."

– _kok rasanya kenal deh sama nama–_ _nama itu. Kalian juga_ _kenal? Mungkin itu berarti kita_ _seumuran. Hmm._

Joy bergumam sambil menggoyang–goyangkan ujung selang dengan dua jari –telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, kemudian memutar–mutar ujung selang dengan sensual– _eehm, salah ceria lagi. Maaf!_

"Perasaan kemaren sore masih bener aja ini selang."

Joy menggoyang–goyangkan lagi selang itu beberapa ribu kali. Hingga kemudian dia mengarahkan ujung selang itu tepat di depan salah satu matanya. Sambil bibir sexynya –ini kata Joy lagi– bergumam.

"Hello?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, di goyang–goyangkan selang itu lagi. Namun kini di arahkan ke mulutnya.

"Ada oraaaaang–"

 **Byuuuuuuuurr**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Keluarlah air mani –ehh air yang selalu di gunakan untuk menyiram bunga kembang tujuh rupa dan bunga bangkai itu dari ujung selang yang beruntungnya tengah didepan mulut Joy. Hmm.

Joy batuk–batuk basah karena air yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Sekian ribu kali berbatuk–ria, Joy langsung menoleh kearah suara ketawa yang teramat keras itu.

Terlihatlah ketiga saudara–nya yang setan–nya kebangetan naudzubillah dunia akherat itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang jongkok dengan salah satu tangan memegang kran, Sehun yang berdiri sambil memegang perutnya, dan si iblis penggoda suami orang –ini kata Joy lagi lagi– Zitao yang tengah memegang ponsel jeniusnya dengan kamera yang mengarah padanya. Dan ohh, jangan lupakan tawa yang terus keluar dari mulut–mulut mereka .

"Seneng lu semua, nyet!"

Ingin rasanya Joy teriak sekuat tenaga dalam yang dia ga punya. Namun apalah daya terlerai janji kita mungkin takdir yang meminta~~

 _Apa ada yang nyanyi? Jika iya, terima kasih. Muach_

"Pergi elu semua!"

Joy teriak 9,9 oktaf –sedikit di bawah sang mamah tercinta. Membuat tiga saudara yang lahir diberbeda iklim itu berlari masuk rumah sambil tertawa–tawa senang. Dan terkadang ejekan–ejekan sayang–benci ikut mereka teriakkan.

"Kalian akrab ya."

"Anjrit!"

Si bungsu itu teriak lagi ketika tiba–tiba sesosok manusia berbicara dengan jarak 1 meter ga lebih –boleh kurang– dari dia berdiri sekarang.

Si tetangga baru yang pend–kurang tinggi itu tersenyum sejuta watt ke Joy. Namun sayang ga akan mempan.

Joy cuma diem kemudian berbalik membelakangi orang yang kata kakak–kakak–setannya bernama Junmyun. Mencoba pura–pura tak sadar ada makhluk rupawan namun pend–kurang tinggi di dekatnya.

"Adek manis kok basah baju nya?"

Ck. Adek manis!? Joy berdecak dalam hati kemudian tersenyum–senyum –malu–malu kambing.

"Seperti ada yang ngomong. Kok ga ada orang yah. Hmm serem ihh."

Si Junmyun yang secara langsung tak dianggap cuma diem, sambil tangan kanannya ngepal dan mengarahkan nya ke belakang kepala Joy.

Joy yang memang baru kemarin meminjam mata _Deidara_ dan menaruhnya di leher belakang, langsung berbalik menghadap Junmyun dan berkacak pinggang di depan lelaki pend–kurang tinggi itu.

"Mau apa!"

Joy langsung teriak di depan Junmyun hingga Junmyun meminta jeda ke sutradara untuk ngelap wajah ganteng dia yang udah banjir karena cipratan dari mulut Joy.

"Kamu ga diajarin sopan santun ya sama papah kamu!"

"Aku ga punya papah!"

"Ehh, mamah kamu aja deh!"

"Noh, lagi molor dikamar!"

"Kok nyebelin sih!"

"Masa'?"

"Iya!"

"Bodo!"

Dan Junmyun cuma diem dengerin iblis dan malaikat yang ada di kanan–kirinya yang lagi berbisik–

"Jambak, Myun! Jambak!" –ini kata iblis.

"Gorok aja, Myun! Gorok!" ini kata malaikat.

 _K–Kok lebih sadis malaikatnya.._

"Udah deh! Perebut takdir orang jauh–jauh sana!"

"Heh? Takdir orang?"

Junmyun ngernyitin dahinya karena omongan Joy yang ambigay dipikiran dia itu.

"Maksud lu apa, cah?"

Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai juragan _Taylor Asheen_ itu mencoba meluruskan apa yang dimaksudkan si Joy itu.

"Om itu udah merebut takdir Joyi! Om ja–jahat hiksss!"

Joy udah mengucek–ucek kedua matanya pakai garpu –ehh pakai tangan maksudnya. Supaya terlihat kalau matanya itu mata–mata orang yang lagi nangis beneran.

Si Junmyun yang emang di biasain dari orok ga boleh buat perempuan –dan uke– nangis jadi bingungsendiri. Tadinya yang pengen namplok itu pipi bulet, di urungin jadi pengen nangis juga –ehh.

"A–Adek nangis yah?"

Junmyun bicara pakai suara pelan banget sambil sedikit nunduk buat lihat wajah Joy yang lagi ditutup pake kain putih – _naudzubillah_!Pakai tangan maksudnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian–

"KAGAK! LAGI KETAWA NIH, HAHA!"

–Junmyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang ketika Joy secara tiba–tiba berteriak di depan wajah Junmyun. Dan Junmyun meminta jeda lagi pada sutradara.

"Heh kecebong! Teriak mulu! Takdir lu maksudnya apaan!"

Joy sama Junmyun saling adu panco –ehh adu pandang. Sayangnya bukan adu pandang dalam arti _romance_ , tapi _horror_.

"Udah ah! Om tuh! Tetiba aja nikahin takdir aku!"

"Siapa takdirmu, bocah ingusan!"

Joy melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil natap sinis kearah Junmyun.

"Takdir aku tuh–"

"Poci teh."

Joy sama Junmyun noleh kearah Kyungsoo –orang yang tadi nyahut– yang lagi jalan sambil nentengin keranjang sayuran, dan sebelahnya keranjang ayam.

"Iya, itu!"

Junmyun cuma diem sambil lihatin Joy, nggak ngerti maksud Joy. Beberapa detik kemudian Joy sadar.

"Ehh, kok! Heh, kadal bunting! Salah!"

Junmyun nutupin dua telinga nya ngedenger Joy teriak –lagi kearah Kyungsoo yang udah lambai–lambai tangan kearah beberapa hewan seperti katak, semut, lalat, deelel–berasa miss unipers.

"Denger yah, Om! Jangan se–enak jidat aja nikahin takdir orang! Yixing itu takdir Joyi!"

Dan Junmyun makin melongo denger omongan Joy. Mukanya udah kayak orang mual mau muntah. Tangan kanan nya terangkat kearah wajah Joy, dan telunjuknya nunjuk–nunjuk–nyentuh jidat Joy.

"Jangan ngimpi, cah! Takdir kepala lu!"

Langsung aja di singkirin tangan Junmyun saat dirasa jidat nya udah hampir bolong karena kekuatan _Dollar Super_ yang dimiliki Junmyun.

"Udah ahh. Buang–buang waktu emas ku aja. Dadah."

Dan Joy cuma diem sambil lihatin Junmyun yang udah pergi pakai truk emas miliknya.

"Joyiii~~"

"Ohh, suara surga~~"

Bukannya lihat siapa yang manggil, Joy malah merem–melek karena suara yang menurut dia sangat teramat merdu itu.

"Hey~ Joyii~~"

"Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi, Tuhan."

"Ini ga mimpi kok."

Seakan sadar, Joy langsung noleh ke kiri dan...dan...dan terjadi lagi...kisah lama yang terulang kembali~~ –ehh salah! Maap!

 _Ada yang nyanyi lagi? Jika ada, Thankseu~ Muach~_

Si pujaan hati _honey bunny sweety lovely cutie sexy lovey dovey_ Poci teh –ehh Yixing maksudnya lagi berdiri lihatin dia sambil senyum–senyum menawan kearah Joy.

Jika ada yang tanya bagaimana keadaan Joy, gadis perawan itu udah megap–megap ga sadarkan diri di rerumputan hijau–merah taman mamahnya. Joy pingsan dan dari mulutnya keluar...pelangi! Dan ternyata Joy...muntah pelangi.

.

..

...

...

..

.

"Hrrgggh."

Terdengar suara geraman gorila –ehh gadis di sebuah ruang tamu mewah di dalam rumah bak istana itu. Sosok goril–gadis yang ternyata Joy itu melihat kesana–kemari ngerasa ga kenal sama semua–nya, apalagi sama pajangan yang semua–nya adalah uang dollar yang di bingkai sama kayu bambu berlapis emas.

Darimana Joy tahu? Karena sekarang gadis yang–katanya– paling cantik se–galaxy andromeda itu lagi ngelus–ngelus semua pajangan yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Ekhem."

"Anjrit!"

Joy yang emang suka kagetan kayak anak bayi 3 bulan baru lahir, langsung teriak dan langsung ngebalik badan kebelakang.

Dan terlihatlah malaikat rupawan itu – _well ini kata Joy dan yang nulis hmm_ – tengah membawa nampan yang isinya dua gelas jus tar–tar –heeh, jus jeruk maksudnya bersama satu piring emas berlian. Hmm.

Yixing tersenyum sama Joy yang udah buat ayan–nya Joy hampir kumat. Kemudian si _unicorn_ itu berjalan menuju kursi, dan meletakkan apa yang di bawa–nya ke atas meja.

Joy yang emang udah belajar sopan dan santun sejak dalam kandungan 5 bulan itu, langsung beringsut duduk kembali di sofa yang pinggirannya berlapis emas dan ukiran yang tengah–nya ada berlian–nya.

"Kamu sudah sadar?"

Yixing tanya sama Joy sambil masih tebar senyuman, dan kemudian duduk di _single sofa_ dengan menyilangkan kaki dengan amat anggun–nya.

"Belum, mas. Masih pingsan, hehe."

Joy bercanda sambil cengengesan ga jelas ke Yixing yang masih nebar senyuman.

"Ooh, kalau gitu lanjut aja pingsan–nya."

Dengan teramat santai Yixing menjawab ngebuat Joy kicep sendiri. Masih diam sambil lihat wajah berseri Yixing, tenggorokan Joy tetiba kering. Perlahan tangan kanan –nya meraih satu gelas yang isinya cairan warna kuning. Joy tebak itu jus alpukat –ehh jus jeruk ding.

"Ehehe, Joyi minum ya, mas."

"Oke, silahkan."

Joy segera minum hingga habis setengah galon –bukan! Setengah gelas maksudnya. Kemudan Joy bertingkah malu–malu kambing –karena kini Yixing masih tersenyum sambil menatap dirinya.

"A–Anu, mas Yixing. Joyi boleh tanya sesuatu gak?"

"Mau tanya apa? Boleh aja kok."

Joy mainin daster nya sambil menggigit–gigit bibir nya –biasa malu–malu kambing.

"Anu –mas Yixing kok bisa tinggal sama Om Junmyun sih?"

Sambil memilin _nipple_ –ehh astaga! Milin kain daster maksudnya, Joy bertanya sedikit was –was sama Yixing yang kini terlihat mengerutkan dahi–nya.

"Loh kan memang Yixing istri–nya Junmyun."

Joy diem nikmati rasa kagetnya. Mencoba menyangkal pikiran negatif–nya, Joy ketawa garing.

"Ahaha, mas Icing suka gitu deh ber–janda–nya."

Dan Yixing cuma gidikkan bahu kemudian meraih salah satu dari tumpukan majalah yang sampul nya bergambar emas dan berlian. Astaga!

Joy ngambil gelas isi jus jeruk–nya lagi, sambil kepalanya menoleh kesana–kemari. Hingga sampai di lantai, Joy ngernyitin dahi heran melihat jejak kotor –sepertinya kotor dari tanah yang basah. Mengikuti jejak itu, Joy terkejut ketika jejak seperti kuas raksasa itu berakhir didekat–nya.

"Mas, ini bekas apa?"

Sambil jari–nya menunjuk kearah jejak bekas seretan didekat kaki–nya, Joy bertanya sama Yixing yang kini sudah menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk oleh Joy sebentar, kemudian si manis jembatan cinta itu menatap Joy.

"Bekas kamu."

Sambil menatap Joy, Yixing menjawab dengan santai. Dan Joy makin ngernyitin dahi kala tak mendapat jawaban pasti dari Yixing.

"Bekas aku? Maksudnya apa, mas?"

Setelah bertanya sekali lagi pada Yixing, Joy kembali meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

"Itu bekas tubuh kamu, Joyi."

 **Bruuusssshhh!**

Jus jeruk yang belum sampai ke tenggorokan, langsung Joy sembur kearah meja. Hingga meja berlapis kaca berlian itu terlihat basah. Dan Yixing cuma ketawa –ketawa geli lihat tingkah Joy.

"Ma–Maksudnya mas Yicing apa?"

"Iyaa. Ini tuh bekas tubuh kamu. Lihat deh bagian belakang tubuh kamu."

Tanpa menunggu usulan lain dari Yixing, segera Joy membalik tubuhnya, dan berusaha melihat sebisa mungkin tubuh bagian belakang–nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Joy teriak sekuat tenaga luar yang dia punya ketika melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya –yah sebut saja bagian belakang daster yang di kenakan –nya telah bersimbah tanah yang sangat aduhai. Seakan sadar, kemudian Joy melirik kearah sofa emput yang tengah diduduki –nya itu.

Dan benar saja. Disana sudah ada bekas tanah kotor yang berasal dari daster kotornya. Beberapa deik kemudian, dia menoleh kearah Yixing dengan kedua mata membulat.

"K–Kok bisa begini, mas?"

"Iya. Tadikan aku seret kamu."

Diseret. Diseret. DISERET.

Joy cuma melongo melihat Yixing yang kini menggaruk–garuk kepalanya. Kebanyakan pakai shampo berlian sepertinya. Tapi kemudian–

"AKU DISERET!?"

–Joy menjerit sekuatnya.

"Iya. Sebenernya aku ga pengen perlakuin Joyi begitu. Tapi gimana yah, aku ga kuat angkat Joyi, hehe."

Ga kuat. Ga kuat. GA KUAT.

"T–Tapi kenapa bisa begitu, mas?"

"Habis–nya Joyi **berat** banget sih."

Joyi berat. Joyi berat. **JOYI BERAT PAKE BANGET KATANYA TADI!**

 **Brugh**

.

..

...

...

..

.

Suasana sepi menghiasi ruang santai keluarga tanpa seorang papah itu. Terlihat Sunny yang lagi mengunyah keripik kentang di baskom besar sambil nonton Uttaran season 2 – _ya Allah ada season 2 nya_. Kemudian Kyungsoo yang lagi mijit–mijit kepala Sehun yang duduk di lantai beralas karpet kulit buaya asli itu sambil sms sama gebetan–nya. _Badak bercula kan?_

Dan Zitao yang masih menonton tv sambil sekali–kali melirik–lirik kearah Joy yang lagi diem, matanya kearah tv tapi pikiran–nya melalang–buana entah kemana. Dengan bekas aliran sungai –ehh aliran air mata di pipi dan dua kotak tisu di pangkuan –nya, dan banyak tisu yang telah basah berserakan di lantai.

"Hiks.."

Zitao langsung noleh ke kiri dimana Joy kini tengah terisak. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya diambil nya tisu dari salah satu kotak, kemudian menghapus air matanya yang belum sampai ke mulut itu. Karena rasanya pasti asin.

Si panda itu langsung noleh kearah Sehun sama Kyungsoo yang juga lagi perhatiin Joy. Si Sehun nunjuk–nunjuk Joy pake dagu kearah Zitao. Dan Zitao dengan segera kembali menoleh kearah Joy.

"Joyi lu kenapa?"

Berbeda dari biasanya, Zitao bertanya dengan nada suara lembut sama Joy. Mamah Sunny sampai ngalihkan perhatian dari tv kearah Zitao, begitu juga orang–orang yang ada di dalam tv. Eh?

"Gak kenapa hiks kenapa kok."

Zitao makin menatap ngeri kearah Joy, karena tidak biasanya si bungsu mereka itu seperti itu. Terakhir kali Joy berkelakuan aneh seperti itu saat dia baru putus sama pacar pertama–nya yang baru berpacaran 2 hari. _Cough._

"Jangan begitu dong. Aku jadi ikut sedih ini."

"Iya, Joyi. Cerita sama kita dong."

Selepas Zitao bercap, Kyungsoo menambahi dan kini mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya kearah Joy. Begitu juga Sehun, dan mamah Sunny juga ternyata. Dan tv telah di matikan.

Joy yang ngerasa mulai mendapat perhatian dari seluruh keluarga, menjadi terharu sendiri. Dan kemudian mulai menangis –lagi.

"HUUUUAUAAAAAA!"

"Anjrit gua kaget, kecebong!"

Kyungsoo yang paling kaget karena tadi dia baru aja mau bersin tapi ga jadi karena Joy keburu teriak.

"A–Aku..hiks.."

"Iya, kamu kenapa?"

Zitao segera menjawab dengan tidak sabar sambil ngeremas–remas pen–eh ngeremas sofa maksudnya.

"Aku..Aku..Aku.."

"Iya elu–nya kenapa sih! Buruan!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang jawab karena anak itu keburu gedek sama Joy.

"Akudibilangberatsamamasyixingtadisiang!"

"Ha?"

Zitao melongo, begitu pun Sehun, Kyungsoo dan mamah Sunny. Namun kemudian mereka memasang wajah kesal kearah Joy yang kini terlihat tengah menunduk.

"Eh, upil. Bicara jangan cepat –cepat! Ga kedengeran tau!"

Kyungsoo langsung nyeletuk malas sam Joy.

"Iya nih! Zitao cuma denger kata 'aku'."

"Aku denger malah 'Yixing'?"

"Mamah denger–nya malah 'berat'."

Dan Joy kembali mendongak dan melihat ketiga saudara dan mamah–nya itu dengan diam.

"Eh, tunggu. Zitao dengar apa tadi?"

"Kata 'aku'?"

"Mamah dengar apa?"

"Berat, Kyung."

"Kalau Sehun– _ie_?"

"Yixing? Hmm, kayaknya ada 'mas' nya gitu."

Kyungsoo angguk–angguk–geleng–geleng, dan di lihatin sama Zitao, Sehun dan mamah Sunny. Sedang Joy masih lihatin mereka. Kemudian lengkungan ke bawah terlihat dar kedua ujung bibir–nya.

"OH KYUNG TAU!"

Dan Joy tersentak hebat denger Kyungsoo yang teriak udah berasa menang sabung ayam.

"Elu.."

Semua lihatin Kyungsoo yang kini telunjuk–nya udah nunjuk–nunjuk kearah wajah Joy.

"Dikatain berat sama mas Yixing 'kan?"

Joyi mewek lagi. Dia keinget omongan Yixing.

" **Habis–nya Joyi berat banget sih."**

" _ **Habis–nya Joyi berat banget sih."**_

" _ **Habis–nya Joyi berat banget sih."**_

"Mamaahhh...! Joyi dikatain berat Mah...!"

Joyi nangis sambil meluk kaki Sunny, berasa adegan pembantu yang mau diusir majikannya.

Insting keibuan Sunny keluar. Biar gimanapun juga Joyi juga anaknya, anak hasil sampe sekarang bapaknya ga jelas siapa.

"Iya sayang, kamu gak berat kok."

Kata Sunny sambil jambak—ngelus–ngelus rambut Joyi.

"Beneran mah, Joyi gak berat?"

"Nggak. Cuma dari jauh udah keliatan aja~"

Jawab Sunny sambil senyum pepsodent.

"Mamah jahat ! Joyi mau minggat aja dari rumah!"

Joy berdiri dari posisi –pembantu–mau–diusir–majikan–, kemudian ngelipat kedua tangan didada. Berencana mengancam sang mamah.

"Oke."

Ucap Sunny singkat padat dan pendek kayak Joy udah berasa di lempar dari ujung namsan tower rasanya. Sakit, mabruh!

"Mamah kok gitu?! Anaknya mau minggat malah dibiarin aja?!"

"Yang bilang mau minggat kan kamu sendiri, bukan mamah."

"Iya juga sih, tapi itu kan—KYUNG KAMU NGAPAIN BAWA KOPER JOYI?!"

Teriak Joyi pas ngeliat Kyungsoo nyeret koper warna ijo ngejreng keluar rumah.

"Katanya mau minggat? Udah aku beresin nih baju-baju kamu." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng.

"Ati-ati dijalan ya, Dek. Kalo mau nyebrang inget liat kanan–kiri–atas–bawah dulu"

Ini Sehun yang ngomong. Tumbenan banget Sehun manggil Joyi 'Dek'. Tapi tetep aja ngawur omongan–nya.

"Yey~ berarti kamar Joyi ntar bisa buat naroh koleksi boneka panda Zitao ya, Mah~"

Zitao jingkrak-jingkrak kayak anak Teka dapet permen dari om-om botak. _Cough_.Joyi ngeliatin kakak-kakaknya yang ngga pernah bener itu.

"YaTuhan, tolongin Joyi~ Joyi ga kuat hidup dikeluarga ini~" ratap Joyi ngenes.

.

..

...

...

..

.

Joy menghela napas sekeras–kerasnya kearah jendela, hingga salah satu kaca jendela retak. Kemudian, si gadis bongso–er itu langsung ambil posisi tiduran di lantai kamar–nya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru selesai membereskan kembali seluruh barang–barang yang ada di kamar–nya yang tadinya udah di masukin ke koper sama Kyungsoo.

 **Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**

"Anjrit!"

Joy yang masih mengkhayal tengah berdansa di atas air bersama pangeran kuda pink itu langsung teriak kaget. Pada tau dong yah kalau Joyi itu kagetan anaknya.

Langsung diambil androit punya dia yang ada di kolong tempat tidur. Diusap layar androit yang pakai kunci pola itu. Membuat pola huruf 'y'.

 _Ini asli punya saya, LOL_

 **1 Pesan dari orang ga di kenal. Buka sendiri lah.**

Joy facepalm lihat notifikasi yang ada di layar androit–nya. Kemudian di buka pesan masuk itu.

" _Eh, bocah kecebong."_

"Siapa sih. Sok kenal banget."

 **Drrrrrt Drrrrrt**

Baru aja mau dibales pesan dari orang misterius itu, tiba –tiba masuk lagi pesan dari nomor yang sama. Kali ini pesanbergambar.

" _Ga usah banyak tanya. Langsung buka aja foto–nya."_

Begitu yang tertulis di layar.

"Awas aja kalau foto kuda nil lagi enaena."

Dengan malas di sentuh–nya icon download yang tertera. Menunggu lima jam –ehh lima detik ga kurang boleh lebih itu, kemudian terpampang lah foto yang benar –benar membuat bibir sexy Joy meleleh.

Disana, di layar androit–nya, terpampang jelas foto dua sejoli yang tengah bertelanjang bulat ria. Terlihat yang memiliki kulit teramat putih itu berada di atas yang lain–nya, dan membelakangi kamera. Dan tentu saja bagian tubuh belakang–nya terpampang cukup jelas.

Joy megap–megap melihat itu. Wajahnya udah merah kayak apel ijo.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Joy menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat wajah dari orang yang berada di posisi bawah dan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan.

"OM JUNMYUN!"

Joy langsung teriak sekuat tenaga ketika sadar siapa yang berada di posisi bawah itu. Melihat ekspresi yang menyebalkan itu, membuat Joy langsung melirik kearah tangan orang yang di yakini Junmyun itu. Tangan itu. Dua jari itu. Ada di dalam lubang seorang yang kulit nya sangat putih diatas Junmyun itu.

Mengusap layar kebawah pelahan, Joy merinding membaca pesan dari Junmyun.

" _Lubang Yixing sempit banget. Hmmh."_

"I–Ini.."

Joy udah megap–megap kayak ikan lele jumbo yang di selamatkan dari bahaya tenggelam oleh seekor elang.

Tangan kanan–nya juga udah garuk–garuk lantai keramik hingga keropos. Mantap!Dan kemudian terlihat aliran cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari dua lubang hidung Joy.

 **Duk Duk Duk BRAK**

"Joyi lu kenapa!"

Joy terkejut setengah hidup ketika pintu kesayangan berlapis susu asi itu di dobrak kencang dari luar.

"Ih anjrit lu kok mimisan!"

Joy cuma pasang dacepalm. Terlihat kini di pintu si Sehun, Zitao sama Kyungsoo yang lagi pasang wajah takut, khawatir, jijik deelel kearah Joy. Dan dari arah belakang, mamah Sunny berjalan bak ratu sejagad.

Dan Joy yang ngelihat mamah tersayang– _hoek_ –nya itu langsung beringsut memeluk kedua kaki mamah–nya.

"Mah..hiks.."

"Ada apa lagi sih. Setiap hari berisik mulu kerjaan."

Joy cuma diem sambil mandangin ketiga kakak dan satu mamah–nya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian diberkan ponsel–nya sama sekeluarga–nya itu. Dan dengan cekatan ketiga lelaki aneh unik bin ajaib itu langsung nempel–nempel ke mamah mereka.

"Wuuuiiiiih! Hot banget! –Sehun

"Iiih tangan –nya nakal~" –Kyungsoo

"Kok aku ngerasa ada yang gatel yah." –Zitao

Dan terliaht perlahan aliran cairan merah keluar setetes demi tetes dari lubang hidung mamah Sunny. Kemudian ke–empat nya mendangin Joy yang kini lagi gigit kuku jari–nya. Hingga kemudian–

"MAMAH JOYI JADI FUJO AJA DEH MAH HIKS!"

.

..

...

...

..

.

xinggurl's note :

Ahaha! Akhirnya selesai hiks. Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang telah memberi review untuk epep debut saya ini hiks. /don't percaya! Joyi ga mau banyak bicara, hiks. Terima kasih kepada reviewer– **Yhraa** – **ssi.** Terima kasih telah perhatian sama Joyi, hiks. Beneran deh, Joyi kasihan banget disini hiks. Ini semua karena author Lovara dan mamah Sunny hiks! Oke bhay!

Lovara's note :

#Ehem. Testing. Testing. Setetes langsung bunting. #Apaini. Emm... mau ngomong apaan yak? Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain bisa inpit D36078EE. Itu pin punya Lovara. Ini tetep ff HVMV kok gaes, jadi tenang aja. Biarpun ntar ada cast cewek, mereka gak bakal jadi orang ketiga. Palingan juga jadi ganjelan pintu rumah Suho. FF ini ditulis gantian sama 2 author, semoga gada yang bingung ya kalo tiap chapter bahasanya beda.

Oke. Sekian dan terima sosis mayones punya Yixing.

REVIEW YA GAES, KALO MAU BACA KENISTAAN KRIS DKK DI CHAPTER DEPAN!


End file.
